1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exhaust hoods for dryers, and more particularly to an outside guard for the exhaust opening of the exhaust hood.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,422; 5,616,076; 5,722,181 and 5,916,023 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse guards for exhaust hoods.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dryer vent guard. Often, birds and other creatures make their way inside the dryer ventilation systems of homes and cause numerous problems. The only way inside the ventilation system is through the exhaust opening of the dryer exhaust hood exposed to the outside.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved dryer vent guard and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.